Soul Knight
by patrickregalado
Summary: Here is Allen Walker, eve his father is a Leader of Org. "Soul Knight", and become the Generation Leader. and know lot of stuff.
1. Next Generation

_Hey guys, please kindly no insulting please!_

_And I don't own D. Gray-Man, should have own this by the Manga Artist who have created this, and made it to the Anime version._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**Next Generation**

Allen Walker is the Leader of Organization known as the "Soul Knight", they do for everything, to research to fight against Akuma, and Noah, and they also doing everything, they can get information to get they can. After a few years past, they have made the weapon ca fight against, them.

Allen Walker was his own Office Room, sitting on his chair, remember have happen to his father, and remember being to be the next leader.

* * *

><p><em>*flashback*<em>

_The stuff happen since his adopted father died (You will completely know, about the anime or manga you read, I am just bored to do it all over it). A man comes to him._

"_He is dead, and you are Allen Walker, am I right?"_

"_Yes, how did you know?"_

"_Because, your foster father told about you, of course, he is our Leader, and you will take the next Generation, Boss"_

"_Ok"_

_*flashback*_

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

"Yes, what is it?"

He come to the Desk, and gives him the report from the troops. He read the report, there was lot of akuma activity, the troops can even handle a few lvl 1, and lvl 2. And, The Elite have come on time to save most the troops. More Akuma Lvl 3 is coming.

"George."

"Yes sir?"

"I'll come with."

"But, sir-"

"No, remember, I am in charge and I don't any more troops and elite are gonna lose some life."

"Yes sir."

"When the Elite are gonna leave?"

"Tomorrow Morning, 0700 Hours. Sir."

"Ok, you may leave now"

Leo have leave the office, and he was completely doing something, he just have most time on his office, and on the Base, he know the Soul Knight are true, some towns are completely supporting, helping, and information to them, and the large town, have not much 25-30%, and have own the business building, hotel, and restaurant. Of the Business is name are 'Life and Fair', that is completely there cover-up name. There Headquarter is completely been protected, because the Headquarter is completely a large Building, and completely hard to find. And there Org. is completely have the complete full support the Government, except the Japan, they know that Japan is full of Akuma.

Allen Walker turn off the lights and leave the office, it is already night, he will go back to his room, and gonna take shut aye.

"Sir"

"What is it?"

"Are you really going with the Elite to save the reaming Troops and Elite are gonna another wave of Akuma?"

"Yes"

"Sir, Good Luck, I hope you, and the rest will make it alive."

"I hope so, Trooper."

Trooper move on bringing the report the Science Division, and Allen was going to his room and take a sleep.

The Next Morning, he have nice shut aye, he have made to the Gate, and the Top Elite are waiting for him.

"Sir, Glad you make it. We think you're not gonna make it?"

"Let's move Gentleman."

"Yes sir."

They leave the building, and have going to the save the Troopers and Elite before the Akuma Lvl 3 arrive.

* * *

><p>*On the Town*<p>

There walking to the Train Station, lot of people are completely admired the Leader of their Org., he completely coved his face, so the people won't see him.

They have made it to the Train Station, and have taken the train, of course 1st Class.

"Sir?"

"What is, Leo?"

"We have report from the base some Exorcist are coming to the location, and also have report a one Innocence Cord have been found one of the troopers, I'm pretty sure, they will also taken out the akuma and also getting Akuma."

"I hope, we made there first, before them."

"And, sir…"

"What?"

"I have spotted one female exorcist, on this train, I think; she is going the same location we are going."

"This is not good news. We need her to distract, without knowing we made it, and also our support."

**To be Continue.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guy's I don't what you think about this story, I made, you kindly make a guest who is this female exorcist, I will make it fun for you guys! And I been thinking making this kind of story on the past day's I was really want to make this kind of story, before, and completely have lot of other story, have been not yet done.<em>

_Please Kinda review, It will feel me happy on this part._


	2. Meeting Her

**Chapter 2:**** Meeting Her**

* * *

><p>*And almost forgot, they are completely wearing civilian outfit, so they won't know them, are 'Soul Knight'*<p>

"Gentleman, I will met her on person"

"But, sir-"

"Don't worry, I want to know her. So, we can get her distract."

"Ok, sir, Good Luck"

He left the First Class, and tries to find her. *Of course, the Black Order, know about the Soul Knight, and completely, don't now, who is the leader* After searching, he finally found her, He notice, that she is a Chinese woman, teen, least than 15-17 years old. She is completely was on the normal set on the train.

* * *

><p>He opens the door.<p>

"Hello, Ma'am, can, I come in, and have a chat with you?"

"Yes."

"So, my one of my partner, told me, one of the Black Order Exorcist is on the train."

"Well, that is completely me."

He sits on the front of her. '_My… She is completely a beautiful woman.' _"So, ma'am, what is your name?"

"Lenalee Lee, and you are?"

"I am Allen Walker, owner of the 'Life and Fair' and also kind of knowing some of life."

"So, nice to meet Allen Walker, you are very rich man."

"And, Allen, how did you know about the 'Black Order'?"

"Our business, can't find any secret easily."

"Oh"

"Ms. Lee, where are you going, I really wants to know?"

"Europe." She thinks, he can be really trusted

"Oh, I see" _'Good, she is not going to the same location, we are going."_

"Let me, guess, you take care some business with akuma alone?"

"No, I got friends are waiting for me."

"Ok, bye, Ms. Lee, see you around… almost forgot here my card like to call me." He left the room, and go back to the first class

She was sitting and thinking. _'Wow, he is really handsome, and he left me card, he also have his name, and business main is.'_

* * *

><p>*Back to Allen*<p>

He open the first class, and talk them.

"She is going to Europe, she is not going to the same location, and we are going."

"That is good news, sir!"

"Yes, it is good news."

They have waited for their stop will be one station away, and some the Top Elite, where completely not use the Ark instead.

Later, they have reach the station, and left the train. Come an explosion 3 lvl 3 are going to attack the Station, they know it is the There information they get.

And, they have got there weapon ready, and face them, *of course, a quick chance…" and also a Lenalee left the train to face them, and she also saw the Soul Knight, to face them too.

…**.**

* * *

><p><em>Well, guy's what do you think about the story, It is kind of take a while on the work. And also, that was hard time, making this kind of story, I been walking around on the room, to think what to add, remove, or whatever.<em>

_Please Review! That will kindly help me, and also have any idea for help please add._

_Again Review kindly._


	3. Battle and Escape

_I kind of thinking a 2 chapter added in one day. What do you think guy's?_

**Chapter 3: ****Battle and Escape**

* * *

><p>Lenalee saw them, the 'Soul Knight', she was shock, they left the train, she become suspicious on them, they saw them, and began to defeat that akuma, quick. So, did Lenalee.<p>

"Sir, that was not really hard." One of the Top Elite, they didn't have a break a sweat; they also notice that one of the Black Order.

"HEY!" It was completely one of the Black Order (Lenalee Lee), they began, to think about it. "Ma'am" Like to have a nice tea?" Leo said. She began to know something.

"What are you guys doing here?" she was really want to know.

"Sorry, but, we can't let you know!"

They began to jump to the roof, and fall, Lenalee follow them, and quickly disapper. '_How did, they disappear so quickly?"_

She went back to the station, and went to the one of the station worker, and asks for the phone.

She use of the Black Bird (Those the one small black eye one fly around, I really don't what are they call), and Call to the Headquarter.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Reever, It is Lenalee."

"What is Lenalee?"

"I just saw 'Soul Knight' on the train station, of the town called ? (I am really out of idea, I don't what to call the town so, this is the only idea I got. OK!)"

"Really?"

"Yes! And also I believe they are 3 Elite, and 1 very formal one, could be a high rank one, could be a General, or even any rank or could be there 'The Leader'?"

"Possible, Lenalee, stay close with them."

"I got a problem; I just lost them sight, before."

"I believe they are going to the ruin, Komui just have one the stock paper is one of those are there, hurry, before they get away, there must be something, they have found out first, we must not risk, they get away from it."

"Ok, I will head to the ruin."

She left the station.

* * *

><p>*Back to the Allen, and Top Elite*<p>

"We escape from her, and also, we need to move fast before, she beat us there."

"Yes."

They quickly move to the ruins, they spotted a few akuma, they quickly beat all the Akuma, and soon, they have found, what they been looking for, a broken on the floor, lead to a secret room, and found an Innocent. They quickly, get it, one of their troops report a few akuma heading this way, and also one female Exorcist.

"Gentlemen, we take a shortcut" Allen said, they quickly get in the Ark portal, a few akuma destroy by their troops and also some have destroy by Lenalee. Everyone have made to the portal.

She made to the person, from above him. "Who are you?" She said, "I am the Leader of the 'Soul Knight' he reply, there where a 2 troopers and his top Elite. They decided to smoke her, to cover her view. "See you later, Miss Exorcist." They made it to the portal, he close the portal made back to the ark, and went back home.

*Back to Lenalee*

She was completely on the ruin sitting and thinking '_He is completely the leader, I didn't see him clearly, and he was wearing a mask_' and she was explore, what we're doing on here on the ruin, and saw the hole on the floor. Going to leave the ruins, she saw her friends Lavi, and a finder.

"Hello, Lavi!" She was seen him and also weaving his hand.

"Lenalee, the Headquarter, told you will be heading to the ruins."

"Yes, and also about the Akuma on Europe?"

"It is already care of it, there were full of Lvl 1"

They began to walk back to the town. "Miss Lenalee?" finder ask, "What is it?" she reply, "What about the person of 'Soul Knight' of the formal one?" finder reply. She was completely began to know about, and "He is the Leader." She replies. Lavi and finder was kind of surprise. "Miss Lenalee, should we report this to the Headquarter?" he ask, "Yes report it to the Headquarter, they also must know." She replies. They made it to the train station, and take a train going back to the Headquator.

* * *

><p>*Soul Knight Headquarter*<p>

They we're celebrating for their great success, of their mission, no one was killed in Action, and also their Leader was their too.

Leader comes to the stage. "We survive all of the Akuma attack, Got a Innocence, and also… we kind of expose on our active, by one the 'Black Order'." He said, they completely this not good news for them. "But, We must not give up yet, and they completely not even tell this to the public, this will kept them on their self, and will figure out, what are we doing there, and also must really must do it more secretly, Gentlemen." They began to cheer, and celebrate, and one of the troops, said "Long Live Allen Walker, and Long to the Soul Knight!" They all follow, what he, and also Allen Walker.

They will began very serious they will do on their activity, they know they will slack around for some paperwork, and others, and also kind of they have know something about the 'Black Order', their Supervisor is really slacking off, on the paperwork, They have 5x faster activity on the 'Soul Knight' than the 'Black Order'.

* * *

><p>*Black Order Headquarter*<p>

There we're lot of talking on the cafeteria happen on the ruin, Lenalee went, and also soon, they found out, why their first, they found out, there was strange activity there. The Soul Knight was there was first, they completely don't, and they have taken on the ruin.

Lenalee went to his nii-san, to have a talk.

…

* * *

><p><em>Well, guy's what do you think about the story, I made, I kind of thinking a lot of part for this of the Chapter, I am really not sure with the Chapter title.<em>

_And guy's kindly review! It will give me support._


	4. Family Matter

**Chapter 4: ****Family Matter**

Lenalee is going to her nii-san (Brother), and she went to the office, she saw the office, full of paper (As usual).

"LENALEE! ARE YOU OK? DID THOSE SOUL KNIGHT HURT OR SOMETHING?" He was completely full of joy, and pride, and also worried.

"No, they were completely doing their mission." She sits down on the sofa, and her nii-san (Komui) sit on the chair.

"Ok"

"So, he is the leader, there must be reason, why, he join with the elite to travel. He can open the portal, and also, we should not attack them all cost."

"Why, nii-"

"The Reason, why, dear Lenalee, eve, we attack, we will have 3 way battle, we have to battle the Akuma, Noah, and Soul Knight. We cannot risk more problem, the people will be involve, and Black Order, and there's member will be lost."

"Yes, so, what will do?"

"We must not interfere there business, or they could harm, or kill the Black Order member, and also supporter."

Lenalee was going to leave, "I almost forgot, I got a person, he give me his card" she give the card to nii-san.

"Allen Walker, the owner of Life and Fair, and also owner some Restaurant and also a hotel, he is really a rich man, and a fine man, we could even ask for ask to become our supporter?"

"I am pretty sure, he will deny the offer."

"Why? so, Lenalee?"

"He really doesn't want to get involve of problem." She have left the office, and going.

* * *

><p>*Soul Knight Allen Business Mansion*<p>

Allen was completely at his Business Mansion, he really do own different kind of mansion, vacation, summer, winter, you name it. Of course the security guard, are completely are 'Soul Knight' Troopers, and Elite, Because he is the boss, and he know, he must be really careful, or else, he will got problem, and the Org. will be destroy.

Allen was sitting front of the desk, reading the report, of the business, everything going smoothly, no problem, time to time, got lot of work, and the supporter have rise least than 30%. He was completely sitting on the chair, and receives a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sir, We have some problem?"

"What kind of problem?"

"We have leaked."

"WHAT! We have leaked, THIS IS NOT ACCEPTED! Find this leaked, and shut it!"

"Yes sir!"

He sitting the chair, and hoping the trader will be caught, and he will be play, what did he/she did, the punishment, will be decided to him, after the days, the leaked was found, and was completely making deal with the 'Black Order' Supporter, he decided those two will be missing from the society.

After the days, he left the mansion, and completely walking around, the city for getting some fresh air, of course he can't be identify, by the people, so he just fitting in the people. He was drinking to a coffee, of course, still protected from the undercover Troopers, and Elite. While sitting, he saw person sitting a front of him, and look who was it, It was Lenalee, and friend with a red hair person, with a band on his head, and with a old man.

"Hello? How may I help, you guy's, and hello Miss. Lee, there must be reason you here."

"Hello, Allen, we we're just passing by."

Red hair person, "Hello, my name is Lavi Bookman.", and the Old man "Hello, I have no name, just call me Bookman." Allen was sitting and drinks his coffee, and said "You gentlemen are also the black order?" they notice he was correct. "Yes, we are, and you Allen Walker, Lenalee have told some about you, you are owner of the 'Life and Fair', and also owner of famous Restaurant, and Famous Hotel, known to the world." Bookman said. "Yes, I am, and kindly don't want to get paid much attention, here, I completely fitting in, Eve, I get known, I'll have to go back, and of course, I got friends are watching me, eve, incase, I get expose." He replies. "Oh, I see" Lenalee said and was steering at him. "We better to get going." Lavi said. "Yes, we better going." She replies and also was still kind of looking at Allen. They left. One of the undercover troopers, and sit from of him, and began to said.

"Sir, should, we follow them?"

"No, and I'll be going home."

He left the table and going different location to the boss is going.

…

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guy's I am pretty sure, this is not the part of my story.<em>

_So, just review, It will help me._


	5. Dinner

**Chapter 5: ****Friendly Dinner**

Lenalee was done with her mission with Lavi and bookman, they travel again, to get more information, so, Lenalee was walking alone, she was completely thinking have meet Allen on the nice Café. '_he was really look nice_', and was blushing, '_what am, I thinking?' _ She was shock, she was thinking it was nice place, she finally made it to the town, it was dark when she arrive and try to find a hotel, a little walk, she finally found a Hotel, but, it was a five star Hotel.

She walks to the counter, and ring the bell, and completely lot of stuff, people.

"Good Evening, Ma'am."

"Good Evening, I would like room, please."

"Ok, ma'a-(she notice the mark of 'Black Order' and notice the boss is around) Excuse me, ma'am"

The Person (of course the boss, having grammar problem) walk to the counter "Hello, the room please" She look the person. It was Allen.

"Allen?"

He looks the people who call his name. "Oh… Lenalee, It was unexpected to seeing you around her" And bow.

"I was completely going to get a room, and you own this hotel?"

"Yes, I own this hotel, and give her a key, one of with the nice view."

"Ok, sir"

Lenalee notice Allen, his acting very kind to her. "Allen, why are you doing th-""Of course, you are one of the 'Black Order', and kindly contact them, where you, or else you or them will have problem" so she accept the offer, and contact the Headquarter, after that, she went to her room, when she made it to her hotel room, It was really nice view. But, tomorrow, she will leave the town, and going home.

*Knock, Knock*

She opens the door, and saw one of the workers of the hotel.

"Ma'am, are you going leave the town by sea?"

"Yes"

"Ma'am, here the list of the time of the ship arrives and the ship will leave, please kindly make it on time."

"Ok, thank you."

"Ma'am… would like to have a reserve on the first ship?"

"Yes."

"Ok"

He closes the door and left going to her reserve. And not much latter one of the work come again and knocks the door. She opens the door.

"Hello, Ma'am, Sir. Allen Walker, want you to join with for a dinner, before leaving tomorrow"

Lenalee was kind of shock, and a little happy inside. "Ok, I'll join the dinner."

"And, Ma'am, Please wear formal, or it is Ok, to him, wearing your uniform." And he left.

She was sitting on the bed, and completely was great feeling on her inside, going to have a dinner with him, left the hotel room.

* * *

><p>*Dinning Hall*<p>

One of the work ask him to follow to saw him, and she did, the dinner was outside, and he was standing out was close to the fence, and watching the sea.

"Sir, Lenalee is here."

"Thank you, you can leave" the worker left.

Allen was gentleman, and moves the chair to let her sit, and sit at front of him, and the worker come to give them the menu.

"So Lenalee, how was your mission, here?"

"Fine."

Later, the waiter takes their order.

"I'll have Beef, please."

"I'll have the Classic is please"

The waiter leaves to get the food cook.

"So, tell me, how did it happen?"

"Well… It was kind not much Akuma, least than 2 lvl 2 akuma, 1 lvl 1 akuma, It wasn't that hard."

"What eve, their we're lvl 4 akuma there?"

"It will be really hard."

Lenalee know, his business know much about Black Order, they kept some stuff, and given them some stuff (Only a little). They chatting and eating.

Aftering eating, Lenalee stand up. "Thank you, for the Meal, Allen."

"No problem, by the way" Allen going to show here, the ticket for the ship, It is for richest ship.

"What is this?"

"This is your reserve ship ticket." And smile and leave.

Lenalee is going to her hotel room.

* * *

><p>*Allen Part*<p>

He was going back to his part bedroom, and part office, and going to his office desk. There are lot of stuff, and also feel happy, have dinner with Lenalee, and doing some result on the past mission of the 'Soul Knight' Mission, there are been lot of great activity, and everything, is going on straight, the lost member have been decrease to 2%.

"Sir, here is the room number"

"Thank you, and kindly, when she returning the key, give this to her" It is a little letter, that would to meet Lenalee again, or she want to him.

"Yes sir"

* * *

><p>*Moring and Back to Lenalee*<p>

She left the hotel room, and returns the key.

"Ma'am, a letter leave for you, it is from the boss"

"Thank you" '_A letter from Allen? What could be?_' she really wants to read it.

"And, Ma'am, please read it on the ship, there are some people want to know that letter"

"Ok"

So, she left the hotel, and direct went to the ducks, and went the Ship, of the richest one and the famous one.

And began to find a sit, and open the letter.

…

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think about chapter, It take me a while making of the story. So, People what do you think…<em>

_Please review or any want to add or improve my story._

_Kindly REVIEW!_


	6. The Letter

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

* * *

><p>Lenalee have maded to the ship, It was completely was one of the reserve part of the ship, he wanted to her to have relax. She can ring the bell, to get a servant to need anything. She remembers the letter.<p>

'What is this about this letter, it could be a person for love for me?she kind of blushing, when she thinking about that 双r could be for business or whatever?'

She looked the letter so closely, it have a business mark. 選 should open it now, I still remember that person tell me about, one of the servant of his.'

* * *

><p>*<em>flashback*<em>

"_Ms. Lenalee!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Master Walker, want you to read that on the bedroom for you."_

"_What?"_

"_Please, it will be matter, master doesn__稚 __want anyone to read that letter, it would ruin our reputation, and will bring chaos to our business, and also to your Organization."_

"_Ok."_

_They made to her room, and open the room, it was very luxury._

"_Ms. Lee, just ring this bell, and I will asset you on any need."_

"_Ok"_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>She opens the letter, and began to read the letter.<p>

_Dear Lenalee._

_ I hope your mission is going very well, and hopeful, not a single problem you will encounter to you and our family, organization or much better called __腺__lack Order Hope that you are reading this, I ask someone to give this to you. I want to make clearly to you and everyone of the Black Order to stay away from our business or you and everybody will regret that you will are getting our away and messing us. Hopeful, this will never happen. To, show my respect the servant with you just a ordinary person, and he is just working for just temporary and when you reach our location, he will be done working with us. And kindly, tell everyone include the generals, and the supervisor. And, like to inform Allen Walker is not involving this kind of problem, he is just doing his job._

_-Soul Knight L__eader'_

(Of course, he write this himself, to make sure they believe.)

Lenalee was really shock, what he was reading. It was come from the Soul Knight Leader himself. She rings the bell.

"Yes, how may, I help you, Ms. Lee?"

"Is it true you are working them?"

"No, they just hired me to help you as a butler, that all, they want, and no planning to ruined, and also want to send you the letter, and they don't know, where is your headquarter, and I am only limited to help you and them."

"Oh, I see."

She was growling.

"Ma'am, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Ma'am, here a list you like, everything you like will be taken care on them."

"Ok, I'll just have this."

"Ok, Ma'am, I'll be back with your food."

She was sitting on the bed and then lay down, was thinking, 'Are they watching me, right now?'

The butler have come back with the food. "Ms. Lee, here is your food."

"Thank You..."

"Butch"

"Thank You, Butch"

"You need anything, just let me know."

"OK, Butch."

Later, Lenalee, went out the room. "Is there anything, Ms. Lee?" Butch said, "Yes, I would like to get some fresh air" she reply. "OK" he reply, of course, he will follow her as a personal butler only in the ship. Later, getting some fresh air, she went back to her bedroom to get some shut eye.

Later, night pass, she wake up, by here temporary butler.

"Ms. Lee, it is time to wake up"

"OK, Butch"

"Kindly, dress, and your breakfast will come soon."

"OKshe got dress, and wait for her breakfast.

He come back with her breakfast "Here is your breakfast" a very nice breakfast (I kindly no idea what kind, eve, I think, It will make me hungry).

"Thank You, Butch"

"Your welcome, Ms. Lee"

He left the room, and she eat her breakfast, and what ever!

-Days Past-

They made it to docks.

"Ms. Lee, It is very interesting surfing to you."

"Yes, Butch, so, what will happen to you?"

"They decided, I'll work with ship for the rich people as there butler."

"Indeed, Butcher. I hope, I can see you again, Butch"

"You do, Ms Lee"

As she walk away going home, some people are watching her, of course, the 'Soul Knight' are watching her. Watching their every activity will do, to make sure they will the 'Black Order' will not get in their way.

**To be Continue...**

_Hey guy's, it is been a while, I haven't update this story, I been having second taught, such as making another story, and also time to time playing games._

_And Kindly review!_

_Thank you!_


	7. The Meeting

**Chapter 7: ****The Meeting**

Allen Walker been walking around the Headquarter, because all his paperwork is all done, he could walk around for a while seeing Troopers, Elites, and also their family. He allow them to bring with them their family to stay close with them, On the past he keep noticing the member keep missing their family, so he decided to allow their family to live at the Headquarter.

While he was walking his jacket been falling down and he look. It was a child but a boy; he was least than 6 yrs. old

"What is it, Kid?" he kneeled

"I was lost, I can't find my father." He began to cry.

"There, there, let's try to find your father."

"You will? But, Sir. Allen is you busy?"

"No, I am not, c'mon let's go" while walking around the child finally found his father, "PAPA!" and let Allen and run to his father.

"Thank you, Sir."

"No, Problem."

"And, Sir you will have a meeting, a very important meeting Sir."

"Thank you, Zack"

He went to the meeting Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Room<strong>

Everybody was waiting for Allen.

"Sir, glad you made it."

"Yes, Indeed Ladies and Gentlemen." "Let's begin the meeting" he added. Every Member is Commanders, Top Elites, Head Scientist and Commanders of Branch (Same to Command).

The Meeting have talk about the problem, been solve, and other things can be easily big problem, to entire Soul Knight. Each part of having problem must be solving, and going to the important part for them.

Allen begin to say, "Gentlemen and Ladies, let's begin on our series part."

Everybody was watching each other; one of the Commanders stands up and said. "Of course, but our troopers just play role of finder are getting killed easily on the act."

"Yes, I know. There is another way"

And also one of the Top Elite said, "That could become an Exorcist, only a few our member have Innocence and that is also you sir."

"Yes, I know, Leo, but it is the only way to get more, some mission, troopers as finder, we lost a few, and remain on the Black Order. We can't take the body back here."

"Yes, we know sir. You are telling someone will get there and become Exorcist?"

"Yes"

"Sir, who will-"

"I will be one of the become Exorcist."

"But, sir-"

"Yes, I know, you can tell the troopers and elite, and everybody, and also they can come along, if they want to. And also for the last, I won't stay there, only a few days, with my assistant. After going back to Work, because I have lot work, remember."

"OK, Sir"

"The Meeting is over."

Everybody went out of the meeting, other we're talking, why Allen will be one to go. They have no reason.

* * *

><p>*Next Day*<p>

Allen is going to leave the HQ, but…

"Sir. WALKER!"

"George?"

"I want to come along with you sir!"

"But, I need-"

"Sir, I am your assistance, even you go to the Black Order, I will come along with you sir."

"OK."

"And, sir, everybody is saying good luck to us."

"Ok, George, let's go!"

They have left the "Soul Knight" HQ, and began to the journey, to the Black Order.

Allen know the Plan, the plan was simple. He will go alone, to know every floor, rooms, sectors, and what's so ever. He wants to see his own eyes. He found out that there is a last activity of akuma to some town on Europe, and they believe Lenalee alone going there. And there will be lot of Akuma, and he sure she cannot not take them all.

The Journey to the Black Order will continue on his way to battle of Akuma, and meeting his Elites and Troopers long the way.

"George"

"Yes sir."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes sir. Being your assistance all the way sir."

"OK"

* * *

><p><strong>Black Order<strong>

At Komui Office.

"Lenalee, there a place of fill of akuma, there could be a Innocence in that town"

"Ok, Nii-san, you want me to check it, right?"

"Yes, Lenalee and be careful"

"I will be"

She gets her bag, and ready for some adventure, she didn't know that she will meet Allen again in that town and went to the Train station.

She didn't notice Allen, was also the train, but he saw her.

* * *

><p><em>Well… Guy's here is my Chapter 7 story of Soul Knight, it not much, I was really busy, and I also forgot about this story… <em>

_Please REVIEW!_


End file.
